


Pretty in Leather

by bookl0ver



Series: Ben Mitchell Week 2020 [7]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Ben Mitchell Week 2020, Bondage, Bottom Ben Mitchell, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Don't copy to another site, Love Bites, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Callum "Halfway" Highway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Ben Mitchell Week Day 7 - Free ChoiceContinuation of Day Five's Pretty in Green
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ben Mitchell Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024476
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	Pretty in Leather

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a couple of people so I thought I'd oblige. 
> 
> Warnings: Slightly intoxicated sex (they both consent but they have had alcohol), bondage, rough sex, swearing, explicit sex. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben wasn’t sure what had hit him. One minute he was in a taxi, Callum rubbing his thigh whilst he mouthed hungrily at Callum's neck, leaving bites and kisses that were dark against his fair skin, the next he was in their bedroom, up against the wall being kissed as though their lives depended on it. 

His brain was a haze of alcohol and arousal as Callum clutched his leather jacket tightly, bunching the material in his fists. Normally he’d tell him off for potentially damaging the fabric, but he couldn’t deny how hot knowing Callum was so out of control because of him was, jacket be damned. 

“Cal,” He panted, pushing back against that big chest he loved so much, enticingly wrapped in a green shirt. “Callum.” He repeated to finally catch his boyfriend’s dazed gaze. There was almost no blue left in Callum’s iris, his cheeks flushed pink. 

“Want you,” Callum growled, his hands releasing Ben’s jacket and fumbling with his belt and fly, sinking to his knees to peel the jeans off of Ben’s thick thighs and down his muscled calves. Once that soft flesh was bared to him Callum couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss and bite at the inside of his thighs, tearing his boxers down to pool at his ankles once they got in the way of his teeth. One big hand wrapped around Ben’s hard cock, eliciting a harsh gasp, twisting around it as Callum marked his boyfriend up, knowing he’d feel it in the morning. 

“Fuck, Cal...” Ben breathed, tangling his hands in Callum’s hair, flattening the gelled quiff and tugging on the strands. He needed more. 

In the club he had known from the second he had entered the dance floor that he was going to get a good seeing to tonight, dancing as seductively as he could. All night he had felt Callum’s eyes on him, tracking every movement of his hips and chest, making him hotter than the atmosphere of the club or the heat of the other patrons could ever hope to achieve. He hadn’t banked on a random girl trying to get into his pants, but he thanked his lucky stars for her, for making Callum so riled up. 

Callum shot up when Ben tugged on his hair, pinning his arms to the wall. 

“No.” He nearly snarled, and Ben felt whatever blood was still in his brain flood to his crotch. Ben surged up to try and get those pretty lips back on his and whined when Callum dodged him, yanking instead at his jacket. “Get your clothes off, wanna see you.” 

For once his Mitchell nature to fight any and all commands switched off, and he was frantically tearing at his own clothes, flinging his jacket onto a chair in the corner and shirt to the floor, looking up at Callum through half-lidded eyes that widened when he saw what Callum was holding. 

“Is this okay?” Callum asked, some of the aggression in his voice gone, replaced by a gentle apprehension. Ben felt like his knees were going to give out and eagerly nodded. A grin immediately covered Callum’s face and he grabbed Ben roughly, encasing first one wrist, then the other, in leather. “You always look so good in leather Ben. Wish you could wear it all the time.” 

Ben couldn’t hold back the moan of pure lust as Callum buckled the cuffs with slightly shaky hands, drink and desperate desire making him painfully eager. He groaned all the more when the chain between them was connected, locking his hands behind his back. 

“This... fuck, this you showing me who I belong to?” He smirked over his shoulder. “Think you’re gonna have to try a bit harder than a bit of leather, officer.” 

Base, animalistic was the only way to describe the growl that ripped out of Callum’s throat and he shoved Ben back against the wall, face first, a surprised oomph escaping Ben’s lips before he could stop it. 

“I ain’t even started yet.” 

Oh god Ben fucking loved it when Callum got like this. Those big hands wrapped around him, one tweaking at his nipple whilst the other pumped his cock, his precum providing enough lube to make the rough touch pleasurable. His boyfriend’s hard cock, still encased in his jeans, was grinding into his arse, Callum hissing out his pleasure in soft moans and hitches of breath. Fuck, it was perfect. 

Just for fun Ben pulled against the restraints, moaning loudly when they held him fast. He was all Callum’s, completely at his mercy. 

He gasped as Callum’s hand trailed from his nipple to his arse, playing with his rim. “Ca-Callum.” 

“Don’t move,” Callum ordered. “Gonna grab the lube, then I’m gonna fuck you.” 

It wasn’t a question or a suggestion, and damn if that didn’t send shivers up Ben’s spine. “If this is what I get from letting random girls dance on me, I’m gonna have to do it more often,” He called over his shoulder, his neck craned to watch Callum move across their bedroom. His tall body was still encased in his clothes, jeans tantalisingly showing off those gorgeous thighs, green shirt masking the way the muscles in Callum’s back stretched and released. 

Two strides of Callum’s long legs were all that was needed for Callum to return to him, crowding him against the wall so his cock and nipples were rubbing against the wallpaper, Callum’s long torso pressing into his back. A yelp escaped him as a finger pressed against his entrance. 

“Fuck,” He leaned back into the pressure, moaning with delight as Callum’s finger slid inside of him. “God, Cal… your finger feels so good.” 

He felt Callum’s smile against his neck, knew that pretty face was probably flushing red. Thoughts about Callum abruptly stopped when a second finger entered him, the digits twisting and spreading to open him up. On instinct he pulled at the restraints, leather digging into his wrists, and growled his frustration at his leaking member was left with only the rough wallpaper for stimulation. 

“Cal, need you, need you,” He rambled, jerking back onto those big fingers, so grateful that he got to have this. A bloke so fit and so well equipped to see to all his needs, what had he done to deserve it.

“Ask nicely.” Callum responded, amusement clear in his tone. Having Ben like this, desperate for him felt so good. The power of having the cockiest, sexiest man he had ever seen ready to beg for him was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. 

Ben moaned, resting his head against the wall to try and catch his breath, Callum’s fingers working faster and harder inside of him until they were fucking him hard, almost as good as his cock. He wanted to ask where the fuck Callum had learned how to destroy him so completely, but he knew. From him, he had taught his pretty, innocent boyfriend how to drive him out of his mind. He was the master of his own demise. 

“Please, please, Cal, babe,” He begged, pride cast aside for his desperate need. “Fuck me, need your dick in me.” 

“That’s better,” Callum practically purred, fuck. Ben dug his nails into his palms to try and control the heat burning him from the inside out. In place of blood red hot lust coursed through his veins, sending him dizzy. “Fuck you here, that okay?” Callum’s voice was deep and rough, slightly breathless and he glowed with the knowledge he was wrecking Callum almost as much as Callum was wrecking him. 

“So-sounds good, babe,” He breathed, laughing at how cute Callum was to check in with him. “No condom, wanna feel you.”

Callum’s breath stuttered, his fingers pausing inside him as he took a breath to settle himself. They’d done it before, fucked each other raw, but it never failed to take Callum’s breath away. Being so close, so intimately connected – it was perfect. 

Abruptly he pulled his fingers out of Ben, grinning at the whine he made at the loss, learning his chest flatter against the wall so his arse stuck out further. With a giggle he slapped it, the pale flesh bouncing and a red handprint forming. “Wait a sec.” He fumbled with his own fly and belt, shoving his jeans and boxers down his legs and kicking them off, taking himself in hand for the first time all night. Red hot heat sparked through his abdomen as his own long fingers played with his cock, nearly getting lost in the sensation until he heard Ben’s frantic begging. 

“Please, Cal, baby please – “ 

Grabbing the lube, he drizzled it over his cock, hissing at the coolness and lined himself up to Ben, one hand on his cock and the other gripping hard at his boyfriend’s hip, pulling him back a bit to angle him better. He pressed in, moving gently so he didn’t hurt Ben, eyes rolling to the back of his head as warmth enveloped him. Ben’s bound hands were clenched into tight fists between their bodies, clinging onto what he could whilst his legs trembled beneath him. 

“Fuck me,” He growled when Callum remained still. A hum was his only response, Callum luxuriating in the blissful feeling of being deep inside Ben, of being able to roam his hands over his body, vulnerable and exposed to him, for him. “Fucking come on Cal!” 

“Patience,” Callum whispered. Ben wasn’t the only one in this relationship who knew how to be cock-tease. 

“I’ll give you fucking patience,” Ben snarled, shoving his hips back so Callum went even deeper inside of him, toes curling against the carpet at his prostate was hit. “If you’re not gonna fuck me properly I should go find someone who will. That girl at the club would- “ 

What the girl from the club would have done Callum didn’t know, his grip on Ben’s hip tightening as he pulled out and thrust back in hard, barely giving Ben a second to breathe before he did it again, sparks flashing in his vision as he set a relentless rhythm. “Mi-mine,” He growled into Ben’s ear, freeing one hand from his hip to yank his head back by his hair. “Only mine.” 

Ben couldn’t breathe, could only feel as Callum pounded into him, punching out gasps and moans that had him thankful they had the house to themselves because even to his own ears he sounded pathetic, needy and used. “Yo-yours, only- god, only yours Cal.” 

Callum could feel his orgasm approaching, white washing in his stomach. Snaking a hand down Ben’s body he teased at him, grabbing his stomach and chest whilst he fucked him, waiting for the inevitable – 

“Touch, oh god, me Callum, ah ah.” 

\- Before finally grasping his boyfriends’ hard cock, red and full, precum leaking down the length of it. Ben sobbed out a moan at the blissful touch and thrust desperately into it, his own orgasm rising through him. 

“Clo- close,” Callum hissed in his ear. “Cum with me yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Ben nodded back, hardly having heard the words. “Fuck, fuck, Cal.” 

All desire to tease or torment was abandoned as they both chased their orgasms, Callum’s hips and hands working to drive them closer and closer to the edge, Ben helpless but to take it, only the most minute of movements permitted from his restrained wrists and position pinned to the wall. Molten gold flooded Callum’s veins and he screamed Ben’s name as he drove into him, painting his insides white. Ben’s legs buckled, only Callum’s grip on him keeping him up as the sensation of his boyfriend filling him and calling for him helplessly sent him spiralling over the edge, Callum’s own name shouted like a prayer. 

Through his haze he faintly registered his body being carried to the bed and wrists released by gentle hands, and he smiled dazedly. When he flickered his eyes open he found Callum, now as naked as he was, gently sponging down his torso which was covered in his own cum. 

“Hey,” Callum smiled down at him, voice soft, leaning down to kiss Ben tenderly. “You alright?” 

“Never better,” Ben replied, pulling Callum back down to him when he tried to move. “Didn’t know you had that in ya,” He added cheekily when their lips parted again. 

“Full of surprises me,” Callum giggled, a blush darkening his red face. “I’ll sponge ya down and we can shower in the morning if you fancy? I’m knackered now.” 

“Sounds good to me Cal.” Ben chirped back, sinking into the pillows as Callum wiped him down, taking painstaking care as he dabbed at his entrance, cleaning up his own cum, apologising softly when Ben winced. “C’mere.” He ordered once Callum was done, shuffling on his still jellied legs over so they could settle comfortably in the middle of the bed. His eyes widened at the red marks on Callum’s stomach. “Fuckin’ hell. Did I do that?” He asked, tracing them in wonder.

Callum looked down, eyebrows raising. “Didn’t even notice ‘em. Too focused on you.” Ben would deny that he blushed as Callum’s adoring gaze landed on him. “You’re so beautiful, Ben. Can see why that girl wanted a bit of ya.” 

Ben pressed his face into the pillow, butterflies fluttering in his chest. Would Callum ever stop making him feel like this? He hoped not. 

“Lucky I only want you, innit?” He grinned. “You’re amazing, Cal. I love you so much.” 

Callum laughed, snuggling under the covers. One big hand wrapped around Ben’s hip, pulling him flush to Callum’s stomach. “Get some sleep, soppy git.” He teased, planting a final kiss on Ben’s lips as his eyes slid closed. 

Ben grinned and relaxed into Callum’s embrace. His body ached and tingled pleasantly, his soul sated and happy. His eyelids slipped closed too, and he drifted off, feeling content, knowing he was loved. 

Knowing he was Callum’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> I would love to know what you thought about this so please feel free to comment and leave kudos. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
